Hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) is known as technology for improving band utilization efficiency of wireless communication. HARQ is one of error control technologies used in the wireless communication and uses a combination of automatic repeat request (ARQ) and forward error correction (FEC). To realize HARQ, a method using block encoded data is also developed.
In HARQ, frames of a plurality of encoded data can be aggregated and transmitted. However, when the encoded data is frame aggregated (frame aggregation), boundaries after encoding may not be matched with boundaries of the frames. In this case, boundaries of information bits in each code word are not necessarily matched in a first transmission frame and a retransmission frame and bit sequences may be different in the first transmission frame and the retransmission frame in which parities of the code words are different. As a result, it becomes difficult to synthesize parity portions and it is impossible to fully demonstrate the error correction function in HARQ.